Cowok Berandal
by Princess Shiraiyuki
Summary: Aku lagi-lagi mendengar gosip yang mengatakan kalau murid yang suka membuat onar itu suka berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Nah… untuk membuktikan apakah anak berandal itu ada, sekarang—saat bel pulang berbunyi—di sinilah aku sekarang. Re-publish. AU. OOC. Request for Bunga Sakura/Sari-chan :)


**Re-publish**

**Tokyo Mew-Mew © ****Mia Ikumi - Reiko Yoshida**

**Cowok Berandal © Thia Nokoru**

**Rate : Teen (Remaja)**

**Pairing : Kish / Kissu – Ichigo Momiya**

**Genre : Romance**

***Cowok Berandal***

Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa dengan rambut sebahuku yang berwarna merah. Setengah rambut atasku, ku kuncir dua dan aku beri sebuah pita yang terlihat imut.

"Hei… katanya, di sekolah ini ada seorang murid yang selalu berkelahi, dia selalu membuat onar di sekolah!"

Begitulah bisik-bisik yang selalu aku dengar di sekolah ini. Namaku adalah Ichigo Momiya. Aku adalah seorang murid baru di sekolah ini. Aku baru menjalani kehidupan sekolah baruku selama satu minggu. Hari ini, aku lagi-lagi mendengar gosip yang mengatakan kalau murid yang suka membuat onar itu suka berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Nah… untuk membuktikan apakah anak berandal itu ada, sekarang—saat bel pulang berbunyi—di sinilah aku sekarang, di halaman belakang sekolah.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan mataku ke sekeliling halaman belakang sekolah ini. Hmm… tidak ada siapa-siapa, ternyata itu cuma gosip saja, hanya gosip….

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada sebuah pohon besar yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah ini.

"Haahh… mana yang katanya murid berandal? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini?"

"Eh?"

Ada yang menutup kedua mataku.

"LEPASKAN!"

Aku berteriak pada orang yang menutup kedua mataku ini.

"Hehehe… ada apa kau mencariku, Nona Manis?"

"Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!" bentakku padanya.

"Baru kali ini ada seorang cewek yang berani mencari diriku, biasanya yang datang kemari untuk melawanku hanya seorang ikan teri yang nyalinya ciut saat melihat diriku." katanya dengan nada yang sombong.

"Sombong sekali, kau!"

"Hmm… kau murid baru itu, kan? Ada apa kau mencariku, Manis?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda padaku.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku hanya memastikan saja, apakah benar di sekolah ini ada seorang berandal? Ternyata… gosip itu benar, ya…" kataku dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"Kau Nona Manis, bicaramu itu terkesan berani sekali, ya… Sayang sekali kalau wajah manis ini kalau terkena pukulanku, fufufufu…."

Aku berusaha berontak, tapi… tanganku di tahannya. Kedua mataku masih di tutup oleh tangan satunya.

"Jangan berusaha berontak, Sayang… karena seorang cewek sepertimu, tidak akan menang melawan aku." katanya dengan nada sombong.

"Lihat saja nanti!" balasku.

"Fufufufu… kau cewek yang menarik! Aku jadi suka padamu…." katanya berbisik di telingaku.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentakku sambil meronta-ronta.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diam, ya…. Hmm… sepertinya sebuah salam akan membuatmu terdiam…"

Apa maksudnya? Salam?

Eh… aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku… dengan perlahan bibirku dikecupnya dengan lembut.

Di-dia… DIA MENCIUMKU!

"Hmmpp…"

Aku berusaha melepaskan ciumannya itu, tapi dia masih saja menciumku dengan paksa.

Hei, aku masih punya kaki! Aku segera saja menendangnya yang berada di hadapanku ini.

DUAK!

Aku menendang kakinya. Dan dia melepaskan ciumannya, dan juga tangannya yang menahan tanganku dan menutup mataku.

Kulihat sosok laki-laki yang sedang merintih kesakitan itu, dia menundukkan wajahnya. Seketika aku merasa merinding saat dia menggumankan sesuatu yang jelas aku tidak tahu.

"Kau… berani sekali kau menendangku, hah…!" katanya dengan nada yang penuh dengan penekanan.

Karena aku ketakutan, segera saja aku berlari meninggalkan dirinya yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"GYAAAA… SESEORANG, TOLONG AKUU…!" teriakku sambil berlari menjauh dari halaman belakang sekolah.

**T_N**

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah lagi!"

"Ichigo… kau kenapa?" tanya temanku.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa, kok!" jawabku tersenyum aneh.

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Dia… berandal yang tidak jelas sosoknya itu telah merebut ciuman pertamaku! Hiks… kasihan aku… ciuman pertama yang selalu aku idam-idamkan dengan sesosok pangeran yang baik hati, kini hancur sudah impianku untuk bisa berciuman dengan sosok pangeran baik hati….

"Hei, katanya… murid berandal itu cowok keren, lho!"

"Iya, aku sudah melihatnya… dia keren sekali…."

Haahh… lagi-lagi para siswi berbisik-bisik lagi. Cowok keren? Dari mana kerennya? Yang ada adalah seorang murid mesum yang telah merebut ciuman pertamaku! Menyebalkan sekali!

"Ichigo… kau melamun lagi?" tanya temanku lagi.

"Ahahaha…. Aku tidak melamun, kok!" kataku sambil tertawa aneh.

"Ichigo… lihat ke depan, aku baru kali ini melihat murid itu."

Aku melihat ke depan, aku dan temanku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas. Kulihat seorang murid laki-laki dengan pakaian seragam yang acak-acakan sedang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Matanya menatap tajam padaku, kenapa? Tapi… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, di mana, ya? Hmm… laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hijau tua dan matanya itu terlihat sangat tajam. Seringainya seperti seorang iblis.

Laki-laki itu berhenti berjalan saat berpapasan denganku, dia menatap tajam padaku, membuatku sangat bingung, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?

"Hallo… Nona Manis," sapanya padaku.

Dia tersenyum iblis padaku. Aku tahu siapa orang ini.

"KAU? Mau apa kau!" bentakku padanya.

"Fufufu…. Rupanya kau ingat siapa aku? Lihat hasil perbuatanmu ini, aku hampir saja patah tulang akibat tendanganmu kemarin, untungnya tidak apa-apa, kalau kakiku kenapa-kenapa memangnya kau mau mengurusiku, hah? Tapi… tidak apa-apa deh kalau yang mengurusku ini adalah cewek manis seperti kau." katanya sambil menyeringai kepadaku.

"Ihh…. Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa juga yang mau mengurus orang macam kau!" kataku ketus.

"Galak sekali… kau makin manis saja. Aku suka!" katanya menyeringai padaku.

"Hii~ Ada cowok aneh! Ayo kita pergi!"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah dikatakan olehnya itu, aku segera saja menarik temanku yang terlihat ketakutan saat melihat laki-laki itu.

"Hei, salamnya mana?" katanya sambil menahan lenganku dan…

'CUP'

Sebuah kecupan singkat di berikannya kepadaku. Wajahku memanas dan kulihat dia hanya menyeringai senang lalu menjilat bibirnya. Iihh… menjijikan!

"Sampai jumpa, Ichigo…." katanya sambil berlalu.

Grrr… orang ini, dia telah menciumku dua kali! Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan….

Aku mencopot satu sepatuku, dan aku akan membalasnya.

"Hei, Cowok Berandal!" panggilku sedikit berteriak di koridor sekolah ini.

Dia menoleh padaku dan saat itu juga kulemparkan sepatuku … sepertinya nasib baik masih ada dipihaknya, karena dengan gerakan refleksnya dia bisa menghindar dengan sangat cepat dari lemparan sepatuku.

"Kau mau membalasku? Hahaha… sayang sekali, lemparanmu tidak kena, Manis!" katanya sambil tertawa.

Kulihat dia mengambil sepatuku dan melemparkannya pada tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya, lalu dia pergi dan menghilang di belokan koridor sana.

"SEPATUKU!" teriakku sambil menuju tong sampah.

"Awas kau ya… dasar cowok berandal GILA! Tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti!" geramku kesal.

"I-Ichigo… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya temanku sedikit ketakutan sepertinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat saja nanti cowok berandal, hehehehe…." kataku tersenyum iblis.

**T_N**

Aku sudah mendapatkan info tentang cowok berandal itu, namanya adalah Kish, dia satu tingkat di atasku, berarti dia adalah kakak kelasku. Dia adalah cowok berandal nomor satu di sekolah ini, para guru tidak ada yang berani kepadanya. Dia hampir setiap hari membolos pelajaran, benar-benar deh, buat apa pergi ke sekolah kalau tidak mau belajar?

Hari ini… aku ingin berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Tokyo. Katanya ada sebuah café baru yang buka dekat dengan taman Tokyo. Aku ingin mencicipi cake yang di jual di sana. Saat aku berjalan menuju taman, kulihat ada segerombolan orang-orang yang sedang berlari-larian menuju arahku. Eh… ada apa ini? mereka menuju ke arahku!

Kulihat sosok cowok yang paling depan berlari itu, aku tahu siapa orang itu, dia adalah Kish.

"Cewek bodoh! Sedang apa kau berdiam diri di situ! Cepat lariii!" katanya berteriak padaku.

"Eh? Apa?" Aku masih terdiam di tempat.

Saat Kish ada di hadapanku, dia menarik tanganku dan kami berlari dengan sangat kencang.

"Teman-teman… kita berpencar!" teriak Kish pada teman-temannya.

"Ya!" seru teman-temannya.

Kulihat di belakang kami, ada sekitar tiga orang yang mengejar kami. Sepertinya Kish habis berkelahi.

"Hei… Kau mau bawa aku ke mana?"

"Kita cari tempat aman, bisakah kau lari lebih cepat lagi?"

"Aku sudah lelah sekali… Aku tidak kuat berlari lagi…"

"Mereka masih mengejar kita, memangnya kau mau dihajarnya?"

"Itu masalahmu sendiri… Kenapa kau mengajakku berlari seperti ini?" bentakku padanya.

"…."

Kish berhenti berlari, dia terdiam lalu menyeringai kepadaku.

"Iya, ya… Ini masalahku sendiri. Sudah sana kau pergi, cepat pergi!" katanya tegas.

Kulihat 3 orang itu berhasil mengejar kami. Kish menghadang mereka.

"Cepat pergi, Ichigo!" perintahnya padaku.

Entah mengapa aku hanya terdiam di tempat, aku… Kish…. Apa dia mau menghajar ketiga orang itu seorang diri?

"Kau menyerah, Kish?" kata salah satu dari tiga orang yang berbadan besar itu.

"Heh, bagiku, tidak ada kata menyerah, Bodoh!" kata Kish sambil menyeringai pada mereka.

"Kau memang kuat, tapi kalau seorang diri seperti ini, kau tetap saja akan kalah." ucap mereka.

"Siapa bilang, kita lihat saja hasilnya nanti." kata Kish percaya diri sekali.

"Serang dia!" teriak salah satu dari tiga orang itu.

"Kyaaa…" Aku hanya bisa berteriak dan menutup kedua mataku melihat Kish yang diserang oleh tiga orang itu. Ini tidak adil! Satu lawan tiga, tidak adil!

Berbagai bunyi pukulan, benturan, teriakan, rintihan, terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku, aku tidak berani melihat Kish yang dihajar oleh tiga orang itu.

"Hiks… hiks… Kish… hiks…" Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil menggumankan nama Kish.

"Hei, Ichigo…"

"Ichigo…"

Aku mendengar kalau Kish memanggilku, apakah Kish menang? Aku memberanikan membuka kedua mataku dan kini aku melihat Kish yang ada di hadapanku dengan wajah yang penuh luka.

"Ichigo…" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kish… kau… tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Lihat saja, mereka sudah K.O!" jawab Kish.

Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia hanya tersenyum saja…

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang!" katanya.

"Tidak mau! Kita harus ke rumah sakit!"

"Rumah sakit? Ini cuma luka kecil, Ichigo…."

"Kalau tidak mau, cepat bersihkan lukamu itu!"

Akhirnya… kami ke taman, Kish membersihkan lukanya di keran air yang ada di taman ini. Setelah dia mencuci mukanya dan membersihkan luka-lukanya dia duduk di bangku taman di sebelahku.

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali berkelahi?"

"Hanya untuk senang-senang saja…." jawabnya santai.

Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Dasar cowok berandal!" gerutuku.

"Biar berandal, aku keren, kan?" tanyanya narsis.

"Ihh… siapa yang keren? Cowok berandal, tetap saja berandal! Apanya yang keren?" kataku sebal.

"Hei, kau mau pulang tidak?"

"Gara-gara kau, aku tadinya mau ke café yang baru buka itu! Sekarang aku malah berada di sini bersamamu! Menyebalkan!" kataku semakin sebal kepadanya.

"Ya sudah… karena kita sudah berdua, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan saja!" katanya sambil menyeringai padaku.

"Apa? Kencan denganmu? Tidak mau!"

"Sudahlah…. Ayo ikut aku saja…." katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Eh…. Aku mau di bawa kemana? Kish…. Jangan tarik aku!"

Aku hanya bisa pasrah saja ditariknya entah kemana. Setelah kami berjalan sekitar satu jam, ternyata Kish membawaku ke taman hiburan.

"Eh, ini kan taman hiburan?" tanyaku pada Kish.

"Memang, ayo kita masuk!" seru Kish.

Dia masih menarik-narik tanganku agar aku mengikutinya. Sebenarnya… Kish itu orang yang seperti apa, sih?

Dia mengajakku untuk bermain-main dengan permainan yang sangat ekstrem! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kish… Apa kau masih mau main lagi?"

Kulihat dia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah, mual, capek atau apalah… aku sudah pusing sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menyerah, Ichigo?" tanyanya meremehkanku.

"Haahh… Aku sudah lelah sekali!"

Biarkah kalau aku di anggap lemah, aku memang sudah capek sekali.

"Huh! Payah!" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hei, Kish! Kau mau kemana?" panggilku. Dia sama sekali tidak berbalik.

"Dasar cowok menyebalkan! Tega sekali dia meninggalkan aku sendirian!" gerutuku kesal.

Aku mengistirahatkan diriku pada bangku yang ada di bawah pohon besar.

"Haahh… Apa-apaan dia meninggalkan aku seenaknya seperti itu? Sekali menyebalkan, tetap saja menyebalkan!" gerutuku kesal sekali.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" teriakku kesal.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?" Tiba-tiba ada yang bertanya kepadaku.

"Tentu saja kau!" jawabku yang mendengar suara khas orang yang bertanya kepadaku itu.

"Jangan marah-marah... Lihat keriputmu itu, sudah pada keluar, tuh!" katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau ini bisa tidak sih tidak menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" kataku marah padanya.

"Ssstt… Ini aku belikan kau minum! Kau pasti lelah," katanya sambil menyodorkan minuman jus jeruk padaku.

Aku mengambilnya dengan kasar, dan langsung meminum jus jeruk itu sampai habis.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak minum, Ichigo?" tanyanya mengejek padaku.

"Sudah 1000 tahun!" jawabku ketus.

"Oh… pantas kau itu kurus kering seperti ini, hehehehe…." katanya sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, ya!"

"Hehehe… aku suka melihat kau yang marah-marah seperti ini, kau makin manis saja!"

Apa? Suka melihatku yang marah-marah? Makin manis? Ada-ada aja orang ini!

Aku hanya terdiam, rasanya capek sekali menghadapi orang seperti Kish.

"Hei, kau marah?" tanyanya.

"…."

Aku hanya diam.

"Ichigo …" panggilnya.

"…."

Aku diam lagi.

"Sini, ikut aku!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Eh… eh… Aku mau di bawa kemana lagi, sih?" gerutuku.

"Sudah kau diam saja!" perintahnya.

Kami berjalan keluar dari taman hiburan, sepertinya… aku tahu Kish mengajakku kemana.

"Kish… Ini kan…." gumamku.

"Kau mau kemari, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Kok, bisa?" tanyaku heran.

"Jalan pintas!"

Ya, di depan kami kini adalah café yang sejak tadi pagi ingin aku kunjungi.

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk senang.

Café Mew-Mew namanya. Pengunjungnya ramai sekali, rata-rata semuanya anak muda. Kami berdua duduk di meja yang menghadap ke jendela.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Kish.

"Aku mau Cake Strawberi yang ini!" tunjukku pada gambar menu cake.

Kish memanggil pelayan café ini dan memesankan pesananku.

"Kau tidak pesan?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak suka manis." jawabnya biasa.

"Oh…" gumamku.

Selama aku menyantap Cake Strawberi yang sangat lezat ini, Kish selalu menatapku, membuatku gugup saja. Kalau kuperhatikan, Kish memang keren sih, hari ini dia memakai kaos besar berwarna putih, dengan jaket besar hitam dan celana panjang warna hitam. Dia juga mengenakan sebuah topi berwarna putih.

"Err… Kish, kau mau?" tawarku padanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." katanya.

"Benar tidak mau? Ha-habisnya… kau selalu menatapku." kataku malu.

"Hehe… kau sangat imut kalau lagi makan seperti itu, Ichigo." katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Blushh

Wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah. Dia ini kalau bicara memang suka seenaknya, ya! Menyebalkan!

Setelah selesai aku menyantap cake di café itu, Kish mengantarku pulang. Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan kepada Kish di mana rumahku, tapi… dia tahu di mana rumahku. Hmm… mencurigakan!

"Kish, bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan curiga.

"…."

Dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya saja.

"Hei, jangan-jangan kau ini seorang penguntit, ya?" tanyaku curiga.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang kau sudah sampai di rumahmu dengan selamat. Kalau begitu, aku juga masih ada urusan, jadi… bye, Ichigo!" katanya sambil pergi berlalu.

"Dia memang cowok seenaknya!" gerutuku.

Ada urusan? Paling urusannya itu berkelahi lagi.

"Hei…! Cowok berandal…! Jangan berkelahi lagi!" teriakku padanya yang belum begitu jauh.

Dia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya saja tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

**T_N**

Sejak hari liburan seminggu yang lalu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Kish di sekolah ini. Menurut gosip-gosip yang kudengar dari para murid adalah kalau Kish sedang sakit karena dia berkelahi di jalan dengan para preman. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau Kish sudah di keluarkan dari sekolah. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau Kish masih membolos dari jam pelajaran. Aku bingung mau percaya dengan gosip yang mana?

Entah mengapa aku mulai jadi memikirkan dirinya sejak liburan kemarin. Apa ya? Baru kali ini ada seorang cowok di dekatku. Haahh… jam istirahat siang sudah berbunyi. Hari ini aku membawa bento lebih, sebaiknya aku makan di atap saja, deh.

Aku membuka pintu atap sekolah, kulihat tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku duduk menyender pada dinding kawat yang menjadi pagar di atap ini. Aku pun mulai memakan bekal bentoku. Setelah selesai makan siang, aku mengelilingi atap sekolah ini. Aku melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawah sana, tidak banyak murid yang pergi keluar, di lapangan ada beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain basket, di halaman depan sekolah hanya ada beberapa murid yang sedang berjalan-jalan, dan di halaman belakang sekolah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Melihat halaman belakang sekolah ini aku jadi teringat pertemuanku dengan Kish. Dia berani sekali merebut ciuman pertamaku! Tapi… sekarang aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal ciuman itu, bahkan Kish sudah dua kali menciumku. Kok aku malah tidak mempermasalahkan, sih?

Aku… aku… kyaaa… Aku tidak tahu! Mengingatnya aku jadi malu! Kish memang keren, tapi dia seorang berandal! Apa mungkin aku jadi suka padanya? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Tapi… kenapa wajahku jadi memanas seperti ini?

"Hei, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu? Kau gila, ya?"

Aku mendengar suara, dia bilang aku gila? Di mana? Siapa? Aku mengedarkan pandangan mataku ke sekeliling, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Di sini! Masa daritadi kau tidak sadar?" katanya.

Dari suaranya sepertinya aku tahu siapa itu. Itu suara Kish.

"Kish? Siapa yang gila?" kataku dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Ya, tentu saja, kau!" jawabnya.

"Grrr… Keluar, kau!" kataku marah.

"Coba tebak, aku ada di mana? Kalau kau bisa menemukanku, kuberi hadiah ciuman, bagaimana?" katanya.

Aku yakin pasti dia saat ini sedang menyeringai iblis.

"Siapa juga yang mau ciuman darimu? Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas saja, deh…." kataku sambil berjalan menuju pintu atap.

"Ah, gak seru!" katanya.

Aku masih terus berjalan menuju pintu atap.

BRUUKK!

Aku mendengar seperti ada suara jatuh. Entah kenapa perasaanku malah jadi tidak enak. Aku dengan perlahan-lahan menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan mataku membelalak lebar melihat apa yang ada di lantai atap itu.

"KYAAAA….!"

Aku melihat Kish terbaring tidak bergerak di dekat dinding kawat yang menjadi pagar atap sekolah. Dengan perasaan takut, aku menghampiri Kish.

"Kish!"

Tidak ada gerakan sama sekali dari Kish.

"Kish!" panggiku dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Kish! Bangun, Kish! Jangan mati!" kataku sambil mulai menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

Tidak ada gerakan sama sekali dari Kish. Apa dia sudah benar-benar mati? Pikirku dalam hati. Aku meletakkan jari telunjukku ke hidungnya untuk merasakan apakah dia masih bernapas?

Deg

Tidak ada udara yang keluar masuk dari hidung Kish. Dia sudah mati….

"Kish! Kau sudah mati…! Tidaakk… Hiks… hiks… Kish…." kataku sambil menangis dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya itu.

"Hmph… ha… ha… hahahaha…."

Aku mendengar suara tawa tertahan lalu semakin keras suaranya. Kulihat Kish sedang tertawa sambil memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangannya itu.

"Grrr… Kish…." kataku dengan suara horor.

"Hahahaha… Ichigo… kau… hahaha…." Dia masih saja tertawa dengan kencangnya.

"Tidak lucu, tahu! Hiks…." gumamku sambil meredakan tangisanku.

"Hahahaha… maaf, aku hanya bercanda saja, Manis…." katanya masih tertawa kecil.

"Jahat…." gumamku.

"Iya, iya… Aku minta maaf. Jangan menangis lagi, ya." katanya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"…."

Aku masih kesal. Cowok satu ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan! Apakah dia terlahir untuk jadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan? Mungkin kata menyebalkan masih kurang untuknya.

"Cup, cup, cup… anak manis jangan menangis lagi, ya. Sini aku peluk, biar nangisnya berhenti." katanya sambil ingin memelukku.

Sebelum aku dipeluknya aku sudah mendorong tubuhnya sampai jatuh ke belakang. Segera saja aku langsung berlari menuju pintu atap dan turun ke bawah menuju kelasku. Aku benar-benar marah kali ini padanya.

**T_N**

Sejak itu Kish selalu datang ke kelasku untuk menggangguku. Teman-teman sekelas mengira kalau aku dan Kish sudah pacaran. Kish dengan bangga bilang pada orang-orang kalau aku adalah pacarnya. Aku sudah membantah pernyataan itu, tapi tidak ada yang percaya sama sekali.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau membantah kalau kita ini adalah sepasang kekasih?"

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kantin sekolah karena aku tidak membawa bekal makan siangku. Perjalananku menuju kantin selalu terganggu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin aku lihat.

"Itu kau yang bilang! Memangnya sejak kapan kita ini sepasang kekasih?" kataku kesal.

"Sejak pertemuan pertama kita, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku suka waktu itu." katanya santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"APA? Yang benar saja?" Mana bisa yang seperti itu langsung menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Memangnya kau tidak suka padaku?" tanyanya sambil melirikku.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku suka padamu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya tajam.

Dia balas menatapku, dia diam dan tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku menyeringai kepadanya tanda menang. "Nah, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku ini suka padamu, Kish. Jadi… kita ini bukan sepasang kekasih, karena kau saja yang beranggapan seperti itu." kataku.

"…."

Dia diam lagi.

Kish diam, aku dan Kish masih berjalan menuju kantin. Sampai kantin, aku memesan makanan dan minuman. Kulihat Kish dia tidak memesan makanan, dia masih saja diam. Sesekali aku melihat dia sedang melirikku. Apa yang dilihatnya?

"Kurasa… aku tahu jawabanmu, Ichigo." kata Kish.

Aku sedang menikmati makananku, dan Kish masih saja diam. Sampai Kish akhirnya berbicara juga, aku menoleh kepadanya yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ya, aku tahu… Kau juga menyukaiku, kan?" tanyanya.

"Uhukk… uhukk… uhuk…." Aku tersedak makananku saat mendengar pertanyaan Kish.

Aku cepat-cepat meminum minumanku dan entah mengapa wajahku jadi memanas. Kish masih saja memasang wajah senyum seperti itu.

"Siapa yang menyukaimu? Kau ini mimpi!" kataku.

"Hehehe… jangan bohong! Aku tahu, lho….!" kata Kish menyeringai.

"Tahu apa?" balasku.

Kish bangun dari duduknya, lalu dia berjalan ke sebelahku.

"Di sini… Aku bisa mendengarnya, dia berkata kalau kau juga menyukaiku." katanya sambil menunjuk ke jantungku.

Deg

Wajahku semakin memanas, memang kalau bersama dengan Kish, jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat. Tapi aku selalu bisa bersikap biasa di depannya. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Mana bisa? Bodoh!" kataku. Pasti wajahku sudah memerah.

"Hehehe… sampai nanti, Sayang…." Kish pergi dari kantin. Sebelum pergi dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku. Cowok itu memang menyebalkan sekali!

**T_N**

Sudah berminggu-minggu dan berbulan-bulan hari-hariku selalu bersama dengan Kish. Para guru ada yang memujiku karena Kish berpacaran denganku, dia jadi jarang membolos pelajaran. Aku juga sepertinya sudah terbiasa dan tidak lagi merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kish. Entah mengapa setiap hari bersamanya, rasa sukaku pun semakin bertambah… Kish ternyata tidak seburuk yang orang-orang kira selama ini. Dia cowok yang baik dan perhatian.

Hari ini, sejak pagi hari aku tidak melihat Kish. Apakah dia bolos sekolah?

**T_N**

Dua hari Kish tidak masuk sekolah. Tiga hari, empat sampai akhirnya dua minggu Kish tidak masuk sekolah. Aku khawatir sekali, sebenarnya Kish kemana? Aku mencemaskannya! Para guru saja sampai bertanya kepadaku kemana Kish selama dua minggu tidak masuk sekolah. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Aku juga tidak punya nomor ponsel Kish.

"Kish… kau kemana? Aku merindukanmu…" lirihku.

Aku selama dua minggu ini menunggu Kish di atap sekolah. Siapa tahu kejadian waktu dulu terulang lagi. Saat Kish tidak masuk seminggu, dia tiba-tiba muncul melompati pagar kawat ini dari atas pohon.

"Ah, aku kan bisa bertanya di mana alamat rumah Kish!" gumamku.

Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju ruang guru untuk meminta alamat rumah Kish. Akhirnya setelah memohon kepada wali kelas Kish di sekolah, aku berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumahnya!

**T_N**

Hari minggu, aku pagi-pagi sekali sudah siap untuk mengunjungi rumah Kish. Setahuku alamat yang kudapat itu adalah sebuah perumahan elit yang ada di Tokyo. Ternyata Kish adalah seorang anak dari keluarga berada.

"Nomor… 8. 4,5,6,7,… ini nomor 8."

Aku menatap sebuah rumah mewah dan sangat megah sekali. Kulihat di depan gerbang rumah itu ada seorang satpam yang menjaga rumah itu. Dengan sedikit keberanian, aku menghampiri satpam itu.

"Permisi…" ucapku.

"Ya," balas si Satpam.

"Apakah benar ini rumah Kish?" tanyaku.

Satpam itu mengangguk dan menatapku curiga.

"Ada apa ya?" tanyanya.

"A-ano… a-aku ingin bertemu dengannya boleh?" tanyaku.

"Kau teman Tuan Muda Kish?" tanya Satpam itu.

"I-iya! Aku teman dekatnya." jawabku.

Satpam itu membukakan pintu gerbang, lalu ia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam sendiri.

"Di dalam hanya ada Tuan Muda Kish sendiri…" kata Satpam itu.

DEG

"Kish sendirian?"

Aku berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah megah itu. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Kish. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku dengan perlahan membuka kenop pintu itu dan ternyata tidak di kunci. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan aku terkejut menatap isi dari rumah ini. Semua yang ada di rumah ini benar-benar barang mewah dan sepertinya sangat mahal. Aku semakin ke dalam memasuki rumah itu. Ruangan depan adalah ruang tamu, lalu ke tengah rumah ini seperti ruang keluarga.

"Kish… kau ada?"

"Kish…"

Aku memanggil-manggil Kish, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku melihat ruangan yang sepertinya sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Aku berjalan mendekat dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. Ternyata benar, Kish ada di dalam ruangan itu. Eh… apa yang kini sedang aku lihat? Kish… dia sedang….

BRAKK!

"KISH!"

Aku membuka pintu kamar Kish dengan kasar dan berlari menghampiri Kish.

"Kish! Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

Kulihat Kish sedang merintih kesakitan di atas ranjang kasurnya. Kish… dia kenapa?

Aku melihat keadaan Kish yang masih merintih kesakitan di atas kasurnya itu. Dia tidak mengenakan baju, hanya mengenakan celana panjang saja. Di bagian perutnya ada perban yang melilit bagian perut Kish. Lalu, yang membuat aku merinding adalah dari perban itu kini mengalir cairan yang berwarna merah.

"KISH! KITA HARUS KE RUMAH SAKIT!" seruku.

Aku keluar untuk memanggil Satpam rumah ini. Aku memintanya untuk memanggilkan _ambulance _ke rumah ini. Tidak lama, _ambulance_ datang dan Kish segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Haahh… mendengar kata dokter aku lega sekali. Seminggu yang lalu Kish mengalami luka tusukan yang lumayan dalam di bagian perutnya. Untungnya tidak mengenai organ dalam tubuhnya. Cowok berandal itu benar-benar sangat berbahaya! Apa yang ada di otaknya itu sampai mendapat luka seperti itu?

Aku kini menuju ruangan dimana Kish di rawat. Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melihat Kish yang terlihat sedang tertidur. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di samping ranjang tidurnya. Kutatap wajah putihnya itu. Sepertinya poni rambut hijau tuanya sudah agak panjang. Poni itu menutupi kedua mata Kish. Aku dengan lembut menyibakkan poni Kish yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Kish… kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Kau sangat membuatku khawatir!" gerutuku padanya yang sedang tertidur mungkin?

"Haahh… dua minggu tidak melihatmu, membuatku selalu memikirkanmu… Kau tahu? Kau membawa pengaruh buruk untukku!" gerutuku lagi.

Rasanya saat ini aku ingin menumpahkan seluruh perasaanku padanya.

"Di sini terasa sakit…" kataku sambil memegang dadaku di sebelah kiri.

"Kau tahu… aku senang saat hari-hariku bersamamu… Kau adalah cowok pertama yang bisa mencuri hatiku. Cowok yang selalu membuat aku marah dan kesal. Tapi entah mengapa aku senang…" Aku berkata sambil tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

Sadar—tidak sadar, aku terus mengoceh tentang kami berdua. Aku jadi menceritakan saat kebersamaan kami. Sampai akhirnya aku selesai bercerita, aku menatap Kish yang masih dengan tenang menutup ke dua matanya.

"Kish… bangunlah… aku… aku mencintaimu…" gumamku pelan.

Saat aku menyatakan perasaanku kau tidak dapat mendengarnya… Kish…

Aku dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Kish… Aku dengan perlahan mengecup bibir Kish yang terlihat pucat. Wajahku langsung terasa panas dan aku langsung menjauhkan wajahku dari wajah Kish. Aku menatap Kish yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan malu-malu…

Eh… tunggu dulu! Apakah orang yang sedang tertidur itu bisa mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya? Aku melihat Kish yang ke dua pipinya merona merah. Jangan-jangan…

"KISH! BANGUN! AKU TAHU KAU PURA-PURA TIDUR, KAN?" teriakku di depan wajahnya kesal.

Dengan perlahan aku bisa melihat ke dua kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Menampakkan bola matanya yang berwarna kuning lembut. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku dengan rona merah yang masih tampak di kedua pipinya. Hal itu membuatku sangat malu.

"Kau manis sekali, Ichigo…" ucapnya pelan.

Wajahku seperti sudah terbakar rasanya! Aku sungguh-sungguh malu sekali!

"Aku mau pulang saja!" ucapku ketus.

"Ja-jangan!" cegah Kish.

Saat aku mulai bangun dari dudukku di pinggir ranjang Kish, tanganku di tahan oleh Kish. Dengan wajah memerah aku meliriknya.

"Kumohon… temani aku…" ucap Kish memohon.

Melihatnya seperti itu aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya. Aku pun kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang kasur Kish.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanyaku ketus. Biar saja!

"Hn? Kau sepertinya sudah tahu." jawab Kish dengan seringai khasnya itu.

Lagi sakit pun dia tetap saja menyebalkan!

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"A'ha…" katanya tersenyum.

"Tck! Kau menyebalkan!" gerutuku kesal.

"Nona Manisku… Benar'kan? Kau memang menyukaiku…" Kish tersenyum senang. Kali ini senyumannya sangat tulus. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Huh!"

Aku malah membuang muka ke samping, menghindar dari tatapannya itu.

"Hahahaha… kau ini lucu sekali…" Kish malah tertawa, membuatku semakin sebal saja padanya.

"Hei… bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku juga ingin tahu keadaannya.

"Hn, sepertinya sudah lebih baik, berkat pertolonganmu itu. Terima kasih ya…" Kish tersenyum lembut kepadaku membuat wajahku memanas kembali.

"Jangan berkelahi lagi… Kumohon…" ucapku.

Kish menatapku lembut, mungkin dia bisa melihat perasaanku yang sangat khawatir kepadanya.

"Ada syaratnya…" ucap Kish.

"Syarat? A-apa syaratnya? Kenapa harus pakai syarat segala?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Hn. Syaratnya adalah… kau harus selalu bersamaku selamanya…" ucap Kish tersenyum.

Aku hanya cengo mendengar syaratnya.

"Hei, Ichigo! Kau mendengarku?" tanya Kish.

"Yang benar saja! Memangnya aku mau selamanya bersamamu?" teriakku padanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa… rencananya, aku dan teman-temanku akan melakukan pembantaian pada preman yang ada di pinggir kota Tokyo. Mereka yang telah membuatku seperti ini." ucap Kish.

Mataku membuat lebar, apa? Mau melakukan pembantaian?

"Jangan Kish! Jangan lakukan itu! Bahaya!" seruku. Aku tidak mau melihat Kish yang terluka lebih parah lagi.

"Kalau kau bersedia mau bersamaku selamanya di sisiku, aku janji tidak akan berkelahi lagi." Kish tersenyum padaku.

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa? Aku memang menyukai Kish, tapi… ini seperti lamaran saja…

"Ba-baiklah… aku mau menjadi pacarmu…" kataku.

"He? Kita kan sudah pacaran. Kenapa kau bilang mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Kish.

"Kan aku masih sekolah! Mana bisa aku langsung bilang, aku mau menjadi istrimu, mendampingimu seumur hidupku! Memangnya kita mau menikah!" kataku ketus.

"Baiklah… tidak apa-apa… Suatu saat nanti kau harus mengatakannya kepadaku lagi…" Kish menyeringai.

"Huh! Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi kau selalu membuatku kesal! Agghh…. Kenapa aku bisa suka dengan orang macam dirimu?" kataku frustasi.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu. Mau aku beri hadiah atas pernyataan cintamu padaku?" Dia menyeringai mesum.

"Tidak mau!" kataku.

"Yakin?" tanyanya.

Dia benar-benar selalu bisa membuat jantungku serasa mau keluar!

Dia kini tersenyum, seolah-olah mengatakan mendekatlah… Aku terbius oleh bola matanya yang berwarna kuning lembut itu. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Tangan Kish memegang leher belakangku dan menariknya agar semakin dekat padanya. Sapuan bibir lembut Kish menyentuh bibirku. Dia mengecup bibiku pelan. Lalu… dia menekan dan melumat bibirku dengan perlahan.

Kish melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajahku yang sudah memerah. Dia tersenyum padaku lalu kembali menciumku lagi… ke dua tangan Kish memelukku agar aku semakin dekat dengannya. Kali ini Kish memperdalam ciumannya.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah Kish yang menciumku seperti itu. Aku senang, senang sekali… Sepertinya apa yang Kish inginkan akan menjadi nyata, aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Sampai seumur hidupku, aku rela untuk selalu bisa bersamanya. Kish… aku mencintaimu…

**T A M A T**


End file.
